This invention relates to memo recorders, and more particularly to a memo recorder in a vehicle for recording/playback of messages, tagging the messages, and alerting the user as to the status of various vehicle functions.
When a driver of a vehicle is travelling to and from work or if talking on a cellular telephone, errands, appointments, telephone calls, or other actions which require future activity are brought to the attention of the driver. In the past, for recording such items for future reference, a vehicle operator may have carried a memo pad which can be attached to the dashboard and removed for writing notes for such items. In some instances, arm rest consoles may include built-in memo pads or writing surfaces for this purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,229 discloses a visor mounted telephone and an analog tape answering and recording machine. Such device has the usual complicated controls associated with an analog recorder and does not allow random access to a recorded message.
Recently, portable digital recording devices have become available for recording short messages, such as reminder memos to one""s self, and can be conveniently carried in a pocket of the user. Although such devices provide a useful function, they could easily be left behind in pockets of clothing not worn or set aside and left in the office or home. Further, they do not allow for random access to any desired message.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,420 entitled xe2x80x9cMemo Visorxe2x80x9d and which is hereby incorporated by reference discloses a digital voice recorder located within a bezel positioned in a visor for convenient use by the vehicle operator. The bezel is elongated with a record switch and a playback switch in spaced relationship for easy operation. The digital voice recorder is microprocessor controlled to allow direct sequential access for playing back messages.
In spite of the teachings of the above-mentioned patents, there is still a significant need for a memo recorder which is able to record/play back messages and highlight or xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d selected messages in memory to alert the user at a future time that a message or messages needs to be addressed.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide a memo recorder in a vehicle for recording/playback of messages, and tagging the messages for future reference. The tagged messages could be played back automatically and at a later time at the discretion of the user.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an indication signal to alert the user of a waiting message. The alert indication will exist until the message is played by the user.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide to the user the status of various vehicle functions such as oil pressure, seatbelt fastening, temperature alert as courtesy alarms to the user.
The present invention relates to a memo recorder in a vehicle for recording/playback of messages, and xe2x80x9ctaggingxe2x80x9d the messages for future reference. The tagged messages remind the user that a message is awaiting retrieval.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the invention includes a digital memo recorder. The digital memo recorder includes a delete switch for deletion of messages and other vehicle communications, and a xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d switch for marking a message and vehicle communications for future reference. An indicator such as an LED, beeping tone, and/or a combination of both, is used to remind the user of a waiting message.
In an alternative preferred embodiment, the apparatus of the present invention comprises a digital memo recorder connected to a vehicle bus. An indicator such as an LED, beeping tone, and/or a combination of both, is used as an alarm. When a vehicle""s ignition is turned on and alternatively, when the ignition is turned off, an audible explanation will automatically key. Accordingly, the status of various vehicle parameters such as battery charge, oil pressure, and seatbelt warning are available to the user through the indicator of the digital memo recorder.